sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Su i Poszukiwacze Złotej Bańki
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= Kolejne opowiadanie z serii "Życie Su"... = Opowiadanie= Był deszczowy dzień Su z nudów śliniła poduszke nagle od mocnego kopnięcia drzwi od pokoju Su się otwierają i wypadają zawiasów.Koło nich stoji mokry, wściekły Kastiel. Su-Kastiel dlaczego jesteś czerwony jak swoje włosy ,naćpałeś się?! Kastiel się bulwersuje i rzuca w nią listem Su otwiera list i go czyta. Su-*czyta w myślach*Droga Su!Jestem przyjacielem Twojego prapraprapraprapraprapraprapra dziadka ,który zaginął w czasie wyprawy po Złotą Bańke.Ty tylko możesz go uratować choć jesteś głupia ,drobna ,nierozsądna i ciągle ślinisz poduszke. Su odkłada list Su-Że co kurwa ja ślinie poduszke *kładzie ręke na swoją obślininioną poduszke*Łee kto mi poślinił poduszke?! Titi przychodzi do Su i widzi jak ślini poduszke Titi-Su masz wścieklizne czy podwędziłaś komuś liście laurowe i trzymasz w poduszce? Su-*bierze poduszke*Nie!' Titi-Oddawaj tą poduszke! Titi rozrywa poduszke i cały pokój Su jest w pierzu. Su-I ja mam to niby sprzątać? Titi-Tak do ******! Titi wychodzi z pokoju Su-Moje życie jest mega do dupy nawet maja prapra babcia lepiej wymiata! Po chwili zastanowienia Su ucieka na dół! Titi-Młoda panno dzie się wybierasz?! Su-Na przygode! *robi dzióre w ścianie i ucieka* Titi-Stój kto będzie czyścił kibel kiedy będe miała srake i będe chciała porozmawiać przez wielki biały telefon?! Su dobiega do domu w ,którym mieszka przyjaciel jej praprapraprapraprapra dziadka. Su puka nikt nie odpowiada Su podwędza komóś rower i wiejżdza nim do środka wybijając przy tym okno i tam widzi przyjaciela do ******* wiecie kogo! Pan Pink-Ty ladacznico naprawde jesteś głupia nie mogłaś poczekać! Su-Nie! Pan Pink-Wiesz co lepiej jedź już ladacznico na lotnisko kangura tam będzie czekał na Ciebie samolot i moja doświadczona podróżniczka. Su robi wytrzeszcz Pan Pink-No dobrze ladacznico zawioze Cię na te lotnistko! Pan Pink i Su wsiadają do samochodu. Pan Pink-*daje Su kartke i megafon*Przeczytaj to! Su-*oczy debila* Pan Pink-Masz kogoś mądrzejszego w rodzinie? Su-Ma ciotke Titi ,która od przeszło 8 lat ma sraczke i musze po niej sprzątać nawet kiedy narobi na dywan ,a i w mojej rodzinie był chińczyk ,który gdzieś zniknął..... Pan Pink-Kasa i seksowne panienki przez to pewnie zniknął. Pan Pink i Su jadą dalej nie zauważając Słoniny idącej za nimi. Słonina-Mhaaaa!*połyka robala* ???-Hej ****** zejdź nam z drogi ,a jeśli chcesz zrób nam loda! Słonina-*wyrzyguje się na nich ,zastrzle ich wyrzuca ich z samochodu i jedzie za Su.* Su i Pan Pink idą do samolotu tam na nich czeka dziewczyna. Pan Pink-Su o to i Nataniella moja najbardziej doświadczona podróżniczka. Nataniella-Panie Pink nie musisz mi jej przedstawiać znam ją. Pan Pink-Ona jest praprapraprapra.... Nataniella-*znudzona*Pra. Pan Pink-Pra wnuczką Doktora Piłki. Nataniella wybucha śmiechem Su-Szczego tak się śmiejesz ,nachlałaś się wódą? Nataniella-*spada na ziemie*Wejście mnie nie rozśmieszajcie ,ale skoro to prawda...mogę pomóc. Nataniella i Su wchodzą do samolotu niestety nie zauważają słoniny ,która wchodzi niezauważalnie do samolotu tylko po niej zostaje gazetka Playboy! Su-Gdzie my lecimy? Nataniella-Lecimy do dżungli Wielka Mgła! Nagle do kabiny wchodzi Słonina z karabinem maszynowym Nataniella-Na nie tylko tej ***** jeszcze tutaj brakowało! Su-Słonina ty ********dolana ladacznico skąd się tutaj wziełaś. Słonina strzela jednak strzela w pilota Su biegnie do sterowania ,a Nataniella walczy z Słoniną. Su nie wie jak się steruje samolotem więc wciska różne rzeczy i niestey przez jej nieuwage wyłącza Autopilota i spadają. Nataniella wali Słonine tak mocno ,że terci przytomność. Su ucieka do Natanielli niestety nie ma spadochronów. Su-Zginiemy ,zginiemy!*jęczy* Nataniella wyciąga ponton daje do niego Su i wyskakują z samolotu w pontonie ,a Słonina ginie wgniecona przez samolot ,który uderzył w góre. Koniec części 1 Su i Nataniella wylądowali z pontonem w morzu. Su nie sprzyja morze niestety. Su-*ma mdłości* Nataniella-Nie na mnie!*odwraca Su w strone morza* Nagle dopływają do przystani one wyskakują z pontonu i podchodzi do nich jakiś chłopak. Chłopak-Za parkowanie 10 zł. Nataniella-Nie lepiej je zajumać od kogoś? Chłopak-Zajumaliście moją kase! Su-Wcale nie! Chłopak-A co to za wystające banknoty rqdze wam się przyznać ladacznice albo wrzuce was do wielkich ,brudnych białych telefonów! Nataniella wrzuca go do wody Su-Nata dokąd idziemy? Nataniella-Idziemy do klubu ,,Pod chołotą" tam są osoby ,które znasz. Su-A gdzie jesteśmy? Nataniella-W Głupek Town. Su i Nataniella wchodzą do klubu ,,Pod chołotą" Su-Co to? Nataniella-To Cyrka! Su-A co ona robi? Nataniella-Jesteś ślepa czy taka głupia?Sądze ,że to i to. Cyrka gra na garnkach kiedy kończy podchodzi do nich. Cyrka-Witaj Nata! Su-A ja to co?! Cyrka-*przewraca oczami*Cześć Su! Skąd się wzieliście tutaj? Su-No więc kiedy nasi rodzice byli młodzi bardzo.... Nataniella-*wrzeszczy*Nie oto jej chodziło! Su-To o co chodzi? Nataniella-No więc poszukujemy złotej bańki i czybyś nie chciała z nami pojechać? Cyrka-Oczywiście ,a Su jest ktoś kogo znasz. Cyrka bierze za ręke Su i biegnie do kuchni tam Su widzi Pekina przygotowującego grzańce. Su-Pekin!*przytula się do niego* Pekin-Możesz do ******* mnie zostawić! Su-O_O Pekin-Co? Su-*śmiech debila* Pekin-Cyrka o co jej chodzi? Cyrka-Pewnie jest zdziwiona tym ,że mówisz po polsku bo jak mieszkałeś w jej szafie mówiłeś tylko po chińsku. Pekin wali w gong ,a Su skacze jak oparzona i spada na kelenera Pekin-*śmiech Waldka z Kiespskich* Su schodzi z kelnera ,a przez drzwi wchodzi Nataniella depcząc przy tym kelenera Nataniella-Pekin czybyś niechciał znami pojechać na poszukiwanie złotej bańki. Pekin-A co za to dostane? Nataniella-Będziesz mógł skukac w gong kiedy chcesz. Pekin-Dobra. Su-Zgłaszam sprzeciw Cyrka-Morda w kubeł bo inaczej wrzuce Cię do brudnego kibla. Pekin-Już ide tylko przygotuj swoje grzańce dla trzech gości.*pokazuje ich palcem*O to i właściecielka firmy z pornosami Amber Gold ,jej prawa ręke światowa mistrzyni smarowania się szminką,przemycaczka narkotyków Li i pracująca w największym burdelu świata ,prostituta na 10 szczebelu swojej kariery Charlotte. Kelner podaje Amber ,Li i Charlotte ,a one go zjadają. Po chwili Amber dostaje mdłości ,a Li i Charlotte biegunke. Amber-*wrzeszczy*Kto do ****** zrobił te grzańce?! Kelner wskazuje na Pekina i jego towarzyszy. Amber-Zapłacicie nam za to....ble blu ble*wyrzyguje się na kelnera* Pekin i jego towarzysze wchodzą do jego samochodu Nataniella-Pekin masz pistolet? Pekin daje jej pistolet Cyrka-Pekin masz karabin? Pekin daje jej karabin Su-A po co wam karabiny?*robi głupią mine* Cyrka-Po co to się nogi pocą.... Nataniella-A czasami pod pachami Su-to ja będe rzucać rzeczy. Za samochodem Pekina podąrzają Amber ,Li i Charlotte w samochodzie i ich najemców jechających na motorach ze spluwami. Pekin jedzie szybciej ,Nataniella i Cyrka strzelają w najemców ,a Su rzuca różne rzeczy. Su rzuca pineskami na droge co sprawia ,że gumy się dziurawią ,a Nataniella i Cyrka zastrzelają Amber Gold ,Li ,Charlotte i ich najemców. Niestety Pekin przestaje poanować nad samochodem i wjeżdża w pobliską kosmetyczke ,stragan i przejeżdża śpiącego żula. Pekin robi mocny drift przy zatrzymaniu się na laotnisko tak bardzo ,że Su wypada z samochodu i przyczepia się do śmigła. Cyrka-Su! Su-Aaaaaa! Su spada na ziemie Su-*ma gwiazdy nad głową*Zróbmy to jeszcze raz! Nataniella ,Cyrka ,Pekin i Su odlatują w samolocie , którym lecą do Dżugli Wielka Mgła. Nataniella wyciąga mape Nataniella-Więc w środku tej jaskini jest Złota Bańka jednak trzeba uwarzać na Debomałpy. Su skacze jak idiotka. Cyrka-A jej co? Pekin-Mogłem was ostrzec jak leci helikopterem ma omamy i zwidy. Su patrzy się na Natanielle. Pekin-Radze Ci uwarzać bo raz tak dotlikliwie pogryzła kapitana ,że aż musieli mu zszywać te ślady po ugryzieniu.*mówi z uśmiechem na twarzy* Su-*ślini się na Natanielle*Muffin! Nataniella ucieka ,a Su bierze Pekina za swoją mame. Su-Mama ,mamusia co ty tu robisz?*gada jak pijana* Nataniella-A mówią ,że WKG u niej się nie powiększa. Su skacze po wszystkich pomieszczeniach nagle przychodzi rozłoszczona Cyrka. Cyrka-Pekin!Co to ma być*pokazuje mu paragon* Pekin-A to kupiłem ten helikopter za 1gr.To atrapa normalnie z tektury! Su skacząc po wszystkich pomieszczeniach rozrywa tekturowe ściany i w taki sposób niszczy cały helikopter. Wszystko zaczyna być w zwolnionym tępie Cyrka-AAAA! Nataniella-AAA!! Pekin-Chyba się zsikałem? Su-Fajnie! Nagle Su ląduje głową w piasku ,Pekin ląduje na Su ,Nataniella na Pekinie ,a Cyrka na Natanielli. Su-Ekstra zróbmy to jeszcze raz! Cyrka-*wściekłość*Pekin.... Pekin-*uśmiecha się głupio* Cyrka-Zabije Cię! Cyrka bierze strzelbe i goni Pekina po całej plaży strzelając w niego.Tymczasem na głowie Su ląduje mapa. Su-*drze się*AAA!!! Su biega po całej plaży i uderza w palme ,która jej oddaje i przez to Su ma ptaszki nad głową.Nataniella zabiera mape i ją sprawdza. Nataniella-Dotarliśmy! Cyrka przestaje strzelać w Pekina i razem podchodzą do Natanielli ,a chwiejnym krokiem też podchodzi. Nataniella-Dotarliśmy do Dżungli Wielka Mgła. Pekin-I.... Nataniella-Wchodzimy tam. Cyrka-Ja się zgadzam! Pekin-Co o nie nie zgadzam się na to tam mogą być robole ,na które mogę mieć uczulenie! Su-Dla złotej bańki zrobie wszystko*mina debila* Cyrka-Ok Pekin ak chcesz zostań tytaj i poczekaj aż lud Ludeżerców przyjdzie po Ciebie i Cię zeżre na śniadania!*złowieszczy uśmiech* Pekin-Przemyślałem ide z wami! Nasi bohaterowie wchodzą do dżungli. Koniec części 3 Wszyscy idą za Nataniellą Su-Nata dlaczego ty idzieś pierwsz a nie powinnam ja? Nataniella-Czy ty umiesz chociaż czytać z tej ******dolonej mapy! Pekin-Boje się chce wracać do domu!*płacze* Cyrka-*daje Pekinowi w twarz*Ogar idioto! Pekin płacze Cyrka-Su zrób coś! Su-Ale co? Cyrka-Żeby go przymknąć! Su-A kto to? Nataniella-*drze sie*Cisza!Wiem co zrobić! Cyrka-*łapie za kołnież Nate*Co? Nataniella-*śpiewa*Jej jej jej jej jej jej eeee.Jesteśmy w tej dżugli strasznie martwimy Pekin aż posikał się w swe gacie. Pekin-Ej! Cyrka-Choć tutaj jest dużo robastwa nie bojim się oprócz Pekina! Nataniella-Nie podamy sie pójdziemy dalej tak! Ref.Dżungla ,Dżungla co przed nami skrywa dżungla dżungla uważaj Su na kamień! Su-*potyka się o kamień*Jesteśmy w tej dżungli ,a jestem brudnej wodzie ,w której pływają jakieś cukierki ,więc wezne te cukierki i je zjem *zjada* Pekin-Wiesz ,że to błoto jest i kijanke jesz! Su-Co?*wyrzyguje się na Pekina* Pekin-Tak! Nataniella-Dżungla ,dżungla piękne ptaki są ,dżungla ,dżungla Su zjada kijanke! Koniec piosenki Cyrka-No i jak teraz Pekin? Pekin-Oprócz tego ,że Su wyrzygała się na mnie kijankami tak wszystko dobrze. Nataniella daje każdemu lijane. Su-Co to? Pekin-Ekstra będziemy bawić się w Tarzana!*mina debila* Nataniella przewraca oczami Cyrka-Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo posmaruje Cię bananami i da Cię na pożarcie małpą! Jako pierwsz skacze Nataniella ,potem Cyrka ,potem Pekin ,a na końcu Su. Niestety Debora ,która też chce zdobyć Złotą bańke podcina liliany i noasi bohaterowie spadają. Su-Paczaejcie to debora! Nataniella-Widać ,że temu krzywusowi też zależy na Złotej Bańce . Cyrka-Pewnie żeby już nie pracować jak ******! Pekin uderza w gong Su-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pekin-*śmiech Waldka z Kiepskich* Tymczasem nasi bohaterowie wpadają do jakeigoś namiotu. Koniec części 4 Nasi bohaterowie wstają i widzą jak jakiś chłopak mocno się kocha z dziewczyną. Dziewczyna i chłopak-O_O Nasi bohaterowie-*uśmiechają się głupio* Chłopak-Alarm! Dziewczyna dzowni dzwonkiem Nosi bohaterowie uciekają niestety otaczają ich z każdej strony tubylcy z bronią. Nataniella-*szepta*No to wpadliśmy. Cyrka-*szepta*Jak ***** do buredelu. Su-Siema!Dziwni ludzi z ostrymi wielkim ołówkami ja i moji kumple włąśnie szukaliśmy Złotej Bańki.... Pekin-*zatyka usta Su*Znaczy moja głupia koleżanka chciała powiedzieć ,że szukaliśmy Wielkiego Białego Telefonu. Nataniella-*facepalm* Cyrka-*zastrzela wszystkich tubylców* Nataniella-Nie mogłas tego wcześniej? Cyrka-*przekręca oczami* Su bawi się mapą Nataniella-Su oddawaj do ***** tą mapę. Su-A co to jest mapa? Nataniella zabiera mape i ida do Jaskini Złota. Po 2 godzinach wędrówki przez jezioro Aligatorów ,Pole Kaktusów dochodzą do Jaskini Złota Nataniella i Cyrka z tej wędrówki wyszły cało niestety Pekin był cały w kaktusach ,a Su zrobiła sobie kanapke z kaktusa. Cyrka-Su nie żryj! Su-*zjada*Ała! Nataniella-Co? Su-*wyrzyguje się na Pekina* Nataniella i inni wchodzą do jaskini . Su-AAAA!!! Cyrka-Co?! Su-Ko.ko.ko.... Nataniella-*daje jej Su w twarz*Su to tylko kościotrup. Wszyscy dochodzą do miejsca gdzie jest złota bańka Debora-Stać *mierzy bronią* Nataniella-Tej ****** jeszcze brakowało! Cyrka-Debora co ty tu robisz?! Debora-Przyszłam po Złotą Bańke. Debora daje złotą bańke do słoika jednak to odblokowuje pułapke. Ziema zaczyna się trząść ,Debora przewraca się na swój ochydny ryj ,a słoik ze złotą bańką spada jej z ochydnej dłoni wpada wprosto w ręce Su. Nagle naszych bohaterów zaczyna gonić wielki okrągły głaz ,który robi z Debory mokrą plame. Nagle okrągły głaz się zatrzymuje i zniego wyskakuje pan Pink. Pan Pink-Su udało Ci się odnaleźć Złotą Bańke! Su-A co to? Pan Pink-Ty naprawde jesteś głupia!*patrzy się pod głaz*O zdechłe zwierze! Pan Pink klaska ,a przez dzióre w jaskini przylatuje samolot wszyscy do niego i wracają do miasta. W muzeum odkładają złotą bańke na specjalną gablote. Pan Pink-Dziękuje wam ,że odnaleźliście złota bańke. Nagle do muzeum przychodzi rozłoszczona Titi. Titi-*krzyczy*O tutaj jesteś niewdzięcznico! Pan Pink-W muzeum obowiązuje zakaz.... Titi-*drze się*Morda w kubeł! Pan Pink ukrywa się za śmietnikiem. Titi-O Pekin dobrze ,ze jesteś będzie ktos w końcu robił mi żarcie! Titi ciągnie za uszy Su i Pekina do domu ,a w domu Su otrzymuje szczotke do mycia kibla ,a Pekin robi swojego grzańca i daje Titi. Titi zjada grzaniec i dostaje rozwolnienia nie pozwalając Su wyczyścić do końca kibla. Cyrka stała się gwiazdą grając na garnkach ,a Nata została asystentką Pana Pinka. = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Su i Poszukiwacze Złotej Bańki" by Nataniella? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Komedia